Valkryie
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: Everyone who had witnessed those things that O'hara had created in the lab might have to have to die and the entire Pandora Project was poised to be replaced.
1. Chapter 1

**V A L K Y R I E **

The real super soldier project, the application of which would completely remove the Pandora Project from the picture, the possibilities were endless and the number of people in the line of fire would drop dramatically. The fatality and turnover rate would shrink to almost 1% and the stubborn bastard el Bridget had turned it down because of the time it would take to mature Stigma to such an optimal level, mass production stigma of varying degrees of success while cost effective was one of the reasons why they had less than ideal Pandora at Genetics. Less than ideal Pandora at Genetics meant that when the facilities were pumped for bodies when Nova did appear they were pumping two thirds cannon fodder and one third fighting flesh. And that was the problem.

Her let her eyes wander over the list of prospective candidates for the first Valkyrie and tried not to let her eyes settle on the McDogall girl automatically and failed, the young woman displayed the traits that she had outlined and had been passed up as a Pandora not because of a low synchronization rate but because of the extensive surgeries that she had endured as a child. The seventeen year old had been unable to walk without heavy assistance until she was seven and since then had blown past every expectation that the doctors had had. Walking, running, jumping, on every level succeeding and upon reaching failure chose to become better and succeed at a later date. For Fayre McDogall there was no such thing as impossible, she didn't even say the word or like hearing it said around her.

But it wasn't that attitude that had set Fayre McDogall apart from the rest of the pool of candidates; it was the almost pathological need to help people. The list of volunteer work was astounding and the cause of it was… she didn't know what exactly drove the kid to do what it was that she did but it wasn't for college resumes, she'd gotten to work with the kid and just knew that it was a part of what made Fayre tick.

She pretended that her mind wasn't already made up on the subject and turned away focusing instead on the cluster fuck that O'hara had left them in Alaska, there was a reason that people said that humans never learned. What she had created in that lab could have very well destroy them all, what they were dealing with had no frontal lobe and therefore couldn't make decisions and because of it couldn't be rationalized with like you could rationalize with a human being. Creating an automaton was a severely bad idea and she half suspected that was what had caused the First Nova Incursion but she wasn't completely sure and thus didn't share the idea.

Either way that didn't change the mess and didn't change that Chiffon Fairchild was dead, another empty casket to join the hundreds of others, another to be written into the history books with her life snuffed out before her time, another call to the same man. She wouldn't blame him if he killed himself by the end of the year.

They couldn't have gotten luckier with the base being placed in such a remote part of Alaska, so far north east of Nome that the damages had been unable to be reported by any media sources. The land never changed that far north and the wild essence of the earth itself had grown over the battlefield like a scab, a lesson to move on and forget about the past. Public relations would suffer but that wasn't her main concern, her main concern was making sure that no one talked and of course Elizabeth Malby. Significant nerve damage had been sustained and she suspected that it was only matter of time before the poor girl's body gave out altogether but if that was the price for truth-

And then there was Jin Yu, the Aoi boy, el Bridget's illegitimate bastard, and the girl from Nepal. Jesus her predecessor had left a mess behind for her to deal with before she could really begin work although her "Priming" candidates, women between the ages of twenty and thirty who had recently had become pregnant, had already been selected and warned of the danger of allowing stigma to mature in their bodies for six months until the end of their pregnancy. All that was left was getting rid of the E Pandora madness and dealing with any long lasting repercussions on the psyche of the four direct witnesses, particularly Jin Yu who had lost his Pandora partner and likely the love of his life.

Everyone who had witnessed those things that O'hara had created in the lab might have to have to die and the entire Pandora Project was poised to be replaced. Once the leg work was done if everything went well she would have the first Valkyries ready for stigma implantation within eight months, functional testing in ten. A relatively slow timespan if things went without too big of a hitch and if after this madness the recent incident had created hadn't scared her testing subjects away.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
